chuckgoofduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey
Mickey & SpongeBob (also known as Mickey & SpongeBob's dumb & crazy adventures) was a comedy/sitcom that was created by ChuckGoofDuck and first aired on May 1, 2016. After an 11 month period, the show ended on April 15, 2017. The show's plot was that a villain named Sheldon J. Plankton and his mischief minions would sneak their way into Mickey Mouse's apartment and kidnap his wife, Minnie, which would lead to Mickey and his friends charging after the villains and saving the day. Their is always something that might hesitate the gang from going anywhere, but they always find their way out of the situation. The Main Cast Mickey Mouse - Mickey is an anthropomorphic mouse who is a leader in most cases. He is a clever thinker and would leave enemies thinking twice before making a fool of themselves. SpongeBob Squarepants '''- SpongeBob is always very thoughtful and kind to others and can easily fooled by tricksters even in the most ridiculous disguises. He and his best friend Patrick are powerful in their own ways, when together. He is also a skilled fry cook, and always listens to Mr. Krab's orders. '''Eugene H. Krabs - Krabs is the founder of the Krusty Krab and has an affection towards money. He is so obsessed with money that he ignores the most important things in life and just does what he wants to do and only what he wants to do. However, there is some good in Eugene, for he's somewhat a father figure towards SpongeBob and basically everyone in the apartment. His affections towards money and greed can get out of hands at times and often has outbursts when he can't get his own way. Sheldon J. Plankton - Plankton has always tried to get his cute, little grubby hands on the krabby patty secret formula, and is rivals with Mr. Krabs, for he refuses to give the secret formula to Plankton. Besides kidnapping and harassing others, Plankton has been known as a little bit of a stubborn sport and always takes his anger out towards others, even if they had nothing to do with the situation. This tiny speck isn't someone you should mess with. Patrick Star - Patrick is not quite the brightest of the bunch, but he's always deeply concerned about his best friends and would do anything to make them happy. His best friend SpongeBob always brings him happiness and a brand new light for them to discover together. Donald Duck - Donald is Mickey's pal and has a bit of temper inside of him in which gets on others moods on occasions. Donald has a tendency of getting irritated of what nature hits at him, but he eventually gets through it, for all of it might pay off in the future. Goofy - Goofy is sort of a clumsy fellow, but he's not that bothered by it that much. He is always on Mickey's side no matter what, and will take simple things for granted. He will often try to please Mickey by doing the most risking tasks possible. Kermit the Frog - Kermit has a suitable relationship between others who might be going through the same sequences as him. As a director of The Muppet Show, he will often try to get things in precise organization. This is a list of different seasons from volume 1. Other volumes will be talked about in separate pages. Volume 1 (May 2016) #When Mickey and Goofy remember the good ol' days of saving the day with their wit, Goofy ventures into Plankton's Laboratory and asks him to give Mickey the best adventure given. After doing the deed of kidnapping Minnie and Daisy, Mickey gets rather irritated and goes out to save Minnie. (Written by Chuck and Layne) #Once again, Plankton terrorizes Mickey and the gang by kidnapping Minnie and Daisy. Although the aftermath isn't real friendly for the gang. (Written by Chuck, Layne and Rowan) #Chuck E. decides to retire from Plankton and find his real family who miss him dearly. (Written by Chuck and Layne) #Plankton invites Mr. Krabs and the gang to his private school, Sheldon Elementary. (Written by Chuck and Rowan) #After finding a rare Chuck E. face inside a scratching ticket, Mickey and the gang travel out to Chuck E. Country to visit Chuck E.'s family. (Written by Chuck, Rowan and Dennis) #Plankton hires two of his collage friends Pino and Píno to torture the Mario brothers. (Written by Chuck, Rowan and Dennis) #SpongeBob tries to find a new friend, since Patrick betrayed him for his other buddies. (Written by Chuck and Layne) #Grover is kicked out of the apartment since Mickey realized that he was the one who "killed" Gangster Yoshi and SpongeBob and Patrick. (Written by Chuck and Rowan) Chuck's favorite season from this volume (and from the entire show) was Season 2, Layne's was 3, Rowan's was 4 and Dennis's was 5. Category:Mickey & SpongeBob Category:Shows